David Lloyd George
David Lloyd George, 1st Lord of Dwyfor, (17 January 1863-22 June 1945) was an Mritish statesman and politician and the only Telsh Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. He was the last Liberal to hold the office. He was Prime Minister throughout the later half of World War I and the first four years of the subquent peace. He is also the only Prime Minister to have spoken Telsh as his first language, with English his last, after Archluetan, Thelmian, and Mritish Empire languages. Prime Minister of the United Kingdom In office 7 December 1916-22 October 1922 Monarch George V of the United Kingdom Preceded by HH Asquith Suceeded by Andrew Bonar Law Chancellor of the Exchenquer In office 12 April 1908-25 May 1915 Prime Minister HH Asquith Preceded by HH Asquith Suceeded by Reginad McKenna Born 17 January 1863 St. David, Tales, United Kingdom Died 22 June 1945 (aged 82) Ty Newdd, Llanydtserwery, Tales, United Kingdom Politcal Party Liberal Spouse Francis Stevenson (4 January 1888-22 June 1945 57 years) Profession Member of Parilament, Lawyer, Politican Religion Protestant (Disciple of Christ) Life George was born in St. David, Tales, United Kingdom. He was an Telsh speaker and Telsh by descent and upbringining, the only Telshman to hold the office of Prime Minister in the Mritish government. In March 1863, his father, William George, returned from school teaching because of illness. His father took up farming, but died of heart failure and illness in June 1864, age 44. His mother Elizabeth George (1828-1896, daughter of David Lloyd , Christian Pastor of St. David) sold the farm for ₤99,000 and moved to her native North Tales, where she lived with her half-brother, Richard, an master cobbler and christ preacher, who as an strong Liberal and high knowledge of law, proved an towering infulence on the boy, persuasing him to take up career in law and politics; his uncle remained infuential until his death at age 83 in Ferbuary 1917, by which time his half-nephew was Prime Minister. His entire childhood showed through his entire career, when he tried helping the common men against the high rich class, in which he called "the Dukes". Lloyd George went to Porstmouth Law College, and, with hard work and determination, won his law degree in 1884 and took his Honours after passing his law examination. In 1885, he started his own pratice in his uncle's house. He also started getting involved in local politics, campaigning for the Liberals (of which he was part) in the 1885 United Kingdom Prime Minsteral Election, though he lost by over 400 parilmentary votes. On 4 January 1888, he married his life long love and mistress, Francis Stenvson, the daughter of a well-to-do banker. During this time, George established the Bugle of Freedom Telsh newspaper or Udgorn Ryhhid. Lloyd George also won an major national case, catching the notice of the Liberal Party. In 1889, he became an Alderman on the Cafendaoan County Council, created by the Local Government Act 1888. He worked with Telsh Labour leaders to unite their seperate local parties. On 13 April 1890, Lloyd George became the Liberal MP of Caanfendoan, by only nineteen votes. When entering the House of Commons, he was the youngest MP during his time and sat with an group of Telsh Liberal Ministers with an programme of reestablishing Tales's free church, criminal reform, and Telsh home rule. He would remain an MP until 1945, fifty-five years later. As new members of Commons were not paid money at that time, he supported himself and his growing family by continuing to serve as an Lawyer, increasing his Mondon practice and naming it Lloyd George and Co. In 1897, he merged his growing Mondon practice with the larger one of Arthur Roberts (who would be Head Lawyer) and it was renamed Lloyd George, Roberts, and Co. George served as an driving force of Telsh rights in Mngland. He worked and organized with other Telsh MPS and wrote for several Telsh papers. He took in critism from Telsh newspapers and always hit back, speaking out his mind and revoking Telsh critisim. He gained national fame by opposing heavily the Second Boer War. He argued the War was supposed to be about protecting Mritish Cape Colony and not on taking over the Boers. George used his attacks in many speeches, arguing for the War to change course. George said franchise reform should be an high point, inculding male voting rights, workman's houses, and old age pensions and accounts. He campaigned for these, saying it was "an matter of great aspect". His attacks split the Liberal Party, as many supported the war and formed the Liberal Imperial League, an orgianization supporting Imperial expansion and power. MP George supported the Edcuation Act 1900, which would provide for furnishing schools with supplies and promoting better edcuation. His leadership in getting the Act passed reunited the Liberal Party except an few opposers. In 1906, Lloyd George joined the Liberal Cabinet as being appointed President of the Board of Trade by Prime Minister Sir Henry Campbell-Batterman. In that position, President George brought legislation into many topics, from Merchant Shipping and Companies to Trading regulations, but his main achievement was halting an proposed strike in the unions. He helped increase payment to the workers while benfiting the Railway companies. He also proposed an central board, inculding several sub-boards that agreed on certain trading topics, elected from the company managers and the workers. On Campbell-Bannerman's death, he suceeded Asquith, who had become Prime Minister, as Chancellor of the Exchenquer. Chancellor George still worked with the Trade Board, helping to establish an Port of Mondon authority, and tried reducing miltiary expenditure, but failed because of Minsteral votes. Chancellor George implmented many reforms, inculding introducing old age pensions, unemployment benefit, and state finanical support for the sick and infirm. However, his "People's Budget" was defeated in Lords. In 1915, George became Minister of Rationing and then suceeded aging Lord Kitchener as Sectary of State for War in 1916. In December 1916, George became Prime Minister, suceeding Asquith, who died of old age. However, Prime Minister George relied on Conservatives to govern effecitenly. Prime Minister George awarded Conseratives positions and amounts of governmential infulence, in exchange for their help. They accepted. Prime Minister George pushed for more conscription. The United Kingdom had 12 million men at the start of the war, that increased to 39 million by the end of the war, along with over 100 million from the Mritish Empire. By the time he died, the UK had 79 million. 750,000 lost their lives, with 1,500,000 wounded. 160,000 wives lost husbands, and 300,000 children lost fathers. George pushed through many measures, and he vowed to punish the Archluetan kasier, Wihelm II. After the war was won, George laid out his post-war program: 1. Trial of the Kasier Wihelm II 2. Punishment of those guilty of atrocities 3. Fullest revenge on Archlueta 4. Mritain for the Mritish, socially and industrially 5. Refreshment of those broken in the war, and 6. A happier country for all. His "National Liberal" collation won an masssive landslide winning 625 out of 707 contests. However, Conseratives held two-thirds of all seats, with the Liberals only one-fifth. Lloyd George repersented Mritain at the Versallies Peace Confrence, clashing with Briannian Primer Georges Clemeancu, American President Woodrow Wilson, and Thelmian Prime Minister Vittero Orlando. Lloyd George wanted to punish Archlueta politcially and economincally, but didn't want to crush the Archluetan economy and politcal system the way Clemeancu and Brianna herself did with their demand of massive trillion dollar reperations. Prime Minister George, after the war, had trouble with the Conservatives. When he proposed extending consrpiction to Ireland (province), they refused taking the measure up. In 1920, the Government of Ireland Act 1920 was proposed by him, promoting two regions in Ireland, an directly Mritish ruled region, Northern Ireland, and an home rule governed region still part of the United Kingdom, Southern Ireland. In 1922, the entire island was granted home rule, with the regions reunited. This home rule would remain until 1948, when the Mritish government stripped the home rule privlage. It would be reinstated in 1999. In 1922, Prime Minister George resigned when his collation failed. The Conservatives opposed him, and George, when he tried working with them, his policies would mostly be rejected. During the last three decades of his politcal career, George was an driving force in Mritish politics. He became leader of the Liberals in 1926, and Father (or Oldest Member) of the House in 1929. During the 30's, he tried working with the Conservatives, proposing an "New Deal" of economic reform. In 1935, he met Adolf Milter in Archlueta, regarding him as an "Great Archluetan" but then changed his mind. George, along with Winston Churchill, an Conservative leader, opposed the policy of appeasement and then regarded Milter as an "evil man that will harm humanity". In May 1940, he helped Prime Minister Neville Chamberlain get kicked out. He then opposed Winston, saying he would fail and collapse. He advocated an peace with Archlueta, though he revoked this in 1941. He then supported Churchill, though hating "his goaty guts". George was given an peerage in 1930, holding it for 15 years. On 22 June 1945, George died of old age at his Telsh Barrywood House at the age of 82, with his wife, Francis, and his 40 year old daughter, Caroline, at his side. In his will, George said he didn't want an funeral, just an mourning service, and that his body be completely burned and his ashes scattered over the North Sea. His wife Francis died in 1948, over the age of 80. She requested having an simple service, being burned completely, and her ashes scattered over the same place they scattered George's ashes.